


Amor y odio al estilo Cuarzo

by Shadowmaster223



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster223/pseuds/Shadowmaster223





	Amor y odio al estilo Cuarzo

Muy bueno, el día de hoy les traigo el primer cap de un fanfic que les iré trayendo periódicamente. Espero que les guste y dejen muchos corazones.

Cualquier cambio o sugerencia por favor déjenlo en los comentarios.

La secundaria Diamond era la mejor de las que encontraban encontrar en Beach City, solo entrarían personas que tuvieran las mejores notas o que tuvieran padres influyentes, pero había algunos alumnos que rompían esas estadísticas, porque no eran ni ricos ni buenos estudiantes pero destacaban en otras materias como por ejemplo en deportes y ganaban una beca para estudiar allí un curso.

Ese era el caso de Jaspe, la capitana del equipo de fútbol, baloncesto, judo, etc. Ella era conocida por ser buena en casi todos los deportes que practican pero también se conocía por su fuerza y sus terribles celos, eso es lo que podría contar con su novio Steven Universe la única persona de toda la secundaria que podría estar con esa chica sin sufrir ningún daño porque todos los demás si se acercaban a el ya podría preparar el testamento porque sabían que iban a morir, él comprobó en sus carnes lo Celosa que podría ponerse Jaspe, gracias a cualquier otra chica se le acercaba y tampoco ningún chico y siempre se estaba solo, y si alguna chica intentaba coquetear con él o solo hablar-le, Jaspe se ocupaba de destruir y demostrar a los demás los que podría tener, gracias a lo que ella recibió el sobrenombre de "Quebrantahuesos"

Como era de costumbre ellos dos entraron dentro de la escuela cogidos de la mano y con sonrisas en sus labios, aquella pareja tenía muchos detractores, esas eran las fans de Steven y también los de Jaspe, la chica tenía más personas detrás suya que el muchacho

-¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana? -Preguntando el muchacho y llevándose sus ojos a la chica que le superaba en altura.

-Muy bien, estuve con unos amigos y viendo un combate de lucha libre que me perdí, muy normal.

A su lado pasó una muchacha rubia vistiendo un vestido verde y con gafas, aquella chica era Peridot, una de las más inteligentes chicas que podrían encontrar en Diamont, a su lado iba caminando Lapis, una chica de intercambio de Escandinavia que había llegado solo meses a la secundaria, ella normalmente no hablaba con nadie y se mantenía alejada de todos, gracias a todo el mundo la consideraba una emo, la única persona que estaba a su lado siempre o en la hora del patio era Peridot, como ella no tenía muchos amigos y entre las dos personas afectadas compañía. Antes de que la chica rubia pueda dar un paso más para entrar dentro, Jaspe la detuvo poniéndole una de sus manos en su hombro y girándola para que pueda verle a la cara.

-Hola Peri, espero que me haya hecho mis obligaciones de Matemáticas y de Ciencias que te dejen el viernes-agregó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, los términos esta mañana-le explico la rubia con miedo al ver la sonrisa de la chica y abriendo su mochila y pasándole unas libretas.

-Gracias Peri, eres la mejor-cogiendolas.

-La próxima vez hazte tus propios deberes Bestia-añadido Lapis entre dientes sin saber que Jaspe la había oído

-¿Como me ha llamado? -Pregunto la chica mirando a la peliazul con mala cara y crujiendo-se los nudillos.

-BESTIA-deleantroselo

Jaspe al escucharlo comenzó a reir con fuerza, después de unos segundos paro y se limpio una lagrima, cogio a la chica por el cuello y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Tienes coraje y eso me gusta mucho, eres la primera persona en toda la secundaria que me planta cara-explicando con una sonrisa-Pero la próxima vez que me llames de ese modo, no las salvaras de mi furia-cambiando su semblante a una furioso-Me caes bien Lapis, ya nos veremos-apretando un poco su agarre en el cuello de la chica y tirándola al piso y marchándose para dentro.

-Lo siento mucho por el personaje de mi novia-disculpándose y ofreciéndome una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Lapis acepto con sumo gusto la ayuda que le ofreció el universo del muchacho, al poner su mano junto al muchacho del corazón de la chica comenzó a latir a mil por hora y le vino un pequeño sonrojo a las mejillas, cuando estuvo de pie, el muchacho se despidió de ella cordialmente, ella lo tuvo marchar con un halo de luz blanca, ella se había enamorado a primera, encima ese muchacho que le había robado el corazón ya tenía novia, era una que asustaba y que mearse al demonio.

-Peri, creo que me he enamorado de ese chico-describió a su amiga y viendo marchar al muchacho.

-Fue un placer conocerte Lapis, cuando entras en Jaspe, te matara y usar tus dientes como collar-explicó la rubia y despidiéndose de ella -Aún me acuerdo de la última chica que intentó robarle el novio-recordando y temblando de puro miedo.

-¿Que le paso? -Viendo el estado de terror de su amiga.

-Nada, primero Jaspe le reventó la cabeza contra la pared que está detrás del colegio, aun el conserje no ha terminado de limpiar toda la sangre, después usó su cuerpo como saco de boxeo durante 5 meses, eso no es lo peor, hubo otra que sufrió más que esa-explicándole aun temblando

Pero no pudo contarlo porque sonó la campaña que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases y las dos niñas se dirigieron a sus clases respetivas, durante las horas que duraron no hubo ningún incidente ni nada, pasaron con normalidad, solo faltaba la literatura clásica para terminar el Peridot y Steven, ellos dos se sentaban juntos a disgusto de Jaspe, no le importaba que su novio estuviera sentado con chicos durante sus clases, pero si eran chicas, eso ya cambiaba, la única que tenia permiso para hacerlo era la rubia, aunque no lo pareciera, Jaspe y ella se llevaban un poco bien.

Durante toda la hora estuvieron atentos a las explicaciones del profesor, algunas veces la rubia miraba al muchacho pero él no dio cuenta, algunas otras escribieron su inicial y el muchacho en la última página de su libreta y las juntas en un corazón.

Peridot estaba enamorado de Steven desde la escuela primaria, pero no le podía decir nada de sus sentimientos, porque lo que estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance y también estaba el problema de Jaspe, si se enteraba de la puré, así que esos sentimientos los sentimientos que dejar guardados en la parte más honda de su corazón. Algunas veces tenía sueños con el muchacho, eran sueños románticos y dulces, pero se convertían en pesadillas porque salía Jaspe y los estropeaba y ella se levantaba empapada en sudor cada noche gracias a ello.

-Muy bien para terminar las clases que tienen un trabajo por parejas sobre la edad dorada de la literatura para la semana que viene-informó el profesor-Ahora los grupos son:

-Steven y Peridot.


End file.
